Cardfight:Present and Future
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: What would happen if a person from the future came to the past to help defeat Void? More reverse fighters and a fight that will decide the outcome of Earth and Cray. Also note that I DO NOT own the show.
1. Chapter 1

The Days of Future Past

Me: So I finally made one and since this is my first one please be kind.

Kamui: Wait so what is this story about and is the Great Kamui part of it?

Me: Yes but just wait and see.

Aichi: Okay, the author does not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Me: And if I did, Kamui and Emi would have been together from season 1.

Kamui: (Blush) Wh-wh-what?

Reiji: Nice one!

Eiji: NO, Yo!

Aichi POV

Today was just a normal day for me going all the way to Card Capital and playing cardfights with Team Q4 and my friends but today was different. "Sendou Aichi, I challenge you to a cardfight," a stranger said. The stranger was wearing a blue shirt and a red coat and he has black hair. I feel a strange vibe even if he's like the same age as me and wonder if he is hiding something but, "Sure I'm fine with it." I answered. "You'd better be ready, Aichi- oonisan here is the National Champion." Kamui said. "I will still win though," the stranger said. So we go to the fight table and then…

"Stand up, Vanguard!" I said.

"Stand up, "The" Vanguard!" The stranger said.

"'The'? Like Kai seriously!" Kamui remarked.

"Wingal Brave!" I said flipping my vanguard.

"Wingal Liberator!" The stranger said.

"Gold Paladin? I never heard of that clan," Kamui said. "You should also pay attention their both Wingal," Misaki said, "Woah you're right."

Gold Paladin? What is this clan. I decided to just go on with my turn.

"I start, Draw! Ride, Little Sage Marron! Wingal moves turn end."

Aichi Stranger

5 Hand 5

0 Damage 0

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Little Sage Marron Wingal Liberator-

Wingal Brave- -

"Okay my turn! Draw, Ride, Little Liberator Marron, Wingal moves." The stranger said.

Woah! Wingal then Marron, I thought. What is this clan?

"Wingal Boosts Marron attacks!"

"No Guard!" I said.

Drive- Blaster Blade Liberator

"Is that Blaster Blade?" I asked along with Kamui and Misaki.

"Yes it is." the stranger said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You have cards that are similar to mine but it's a different clan."

"My name is Wesley!" the stranger said. "I have many things to tell you but for now let us proceed.

" Okay!" I said although I still wonder why he still seems to know me.

Damage- Knight of Friendship, Kay

" Okay, Turn End!"

Aichi Wesley

5 Hand 6

1 Damage 0

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Little Sage Marron Little Liberator Marron- Wingal Liberator

Wingal Brave- -

No one's POV

"Draw! Stand up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade!" Aichi said as he rode his card.

"I see, so you plan on using Alfred Early to superior call Blaster Blade later and retire my rear guard, interesting. Along with that you will be able to use Majesty Lord Blaster to the max."

Everyone there stood dumbfounded even Misaki who was always cool and calculating.

"You figured out Aichi-oonisan's strategy and you didn't even fight him yet." Kamui said shocked.

Wesley ignored him, "Aichi, you have an ability, why are you hiding it? You used it against Ren, why not use it now?"

"How did you know about my PsyQualia?" Aichi asked.

Suddenly Wesley's eyes showed a rainbow color.

"So you have! It's a curse don't use it." Aichi said.

"PsyQualia is not all evil you know. It's okay" Wesley said.

So Aichi activated his PsyQualia however Aichi unlike the previous times was able to control it.

"Now time to get serious!" Wesley said.

"Okay call, Wingal, and Knight of Truth, Gordon! Wingal boosts Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi said continuing his turn.

"No guard!"

Drive- Bringer of good hope epona

"Power to Gordon! Blaster Blade Critical +1!"

Damage- Little Liberator Marron

Damage – Elixir Liberator

"Heal Trigger! Power to Wingal, and recover one damage."

"Gordon attacks!"

Damage- Armament Liberator, Gwydion

"Draw Trigger! Draw!"

"Turn End."

Aichi Wesley

4 Hand 7

1 Damage 2

0 Counterblast 0

-Knight of Truth Gordon Field -

Wingal-Blaster Blade Little Liberator Marron- Wingal Liberator

Wingal Brave- -

"My Turn! Stand and Draw. Stand up, reborn hero of Light! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

"Reborn Hero?" Kamui said.

" Hey what's- hey, why is he bothering my pupil!" Morikawa said.

"Shut up Make-mi!" Wesley said with an eye of seriousness.

Kamui, Reiji and Eiji went laughing.

"Wow!" Kamui remarked. "Even other people call him Makemi! And he doesn't even know him yet." Reiji said. "EOPCHM, yo !" said Eiji. "I am the great Katsumi." Morikawa answered. "Whatever it is.." everyone(except Wesley) stared at Miwa as he said this, " Wesley doesn't seem to be an ordinary cardfighter he doesn't even feel intimidated for someone fighting a champion, I would say he fought better cardfighters than Aichi." "You're right I did" Wesley answered. " Now I am just waiting for-" But he was cut short when Emi came in. "Aichi, how's your- who are you?" She asked pointing to Wesley. "Now everyone is here." Wesley said and after that they were consumed in a light.

Me: So how was that?

Kamui: Why did you involve our past selves?

Me: It's needed in the story.

Kamui: Oh okay, nice one with Makemi though.

Morikawa: It's Katsumi.

Aichi: So what's in the next chapter?

Emi: And why am I included, I'm not even a great cardfighter.

Me: Well everything will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Future(Q4)

Me: Well I'm back and off to a new chapter.

Kai: Why am I not in the first chapter?

Me: Don't worry you're in this one and if you complain I'm pairing you up, I plan on pairing up characters anyway so if you try something…

Kai: I got it.

Ren: What about me:

Asaka: And me?

Me: Don't worry I plan on showing the teams. Kamui, if you don't mind.

Kamui: The author doesn't own Cardfight.

Me: Warning this shows spoilers of several season 3 episodes so my suggestion. Watch the episodes.

Wesley's POV

I made them appear in ghost form so they can see what's happening.

"Where are we?" Aichi asked.

"This is my time, a few months later." I answered.

"How did you go back to our time anyway?" Asked Izaki.

"Why don't you look first at the problem in my time," I said pointing to a direction.

They were at Card Capital. And they saw someone cardfighting. It was familiar, it was…Aichi!

"That's… me?" Aichi asked.

Aichi was different, he was wearing a school uniform and it seemed like he is in a cardfight with someone.

"Naoki-Kun, when you first joined the cardfight club what did you say to me," Future Aichi asked to a guy with red hair. "That you wanted to play Vanguard together!"

"Look over there" Kamui said. Misaki and Miwa were there along with Kai and a student in glass.

"And you wanted to find something that you could really get passionate about, remember?" Future Aichi continued.

"That's not all look at his cards!" Misaki said, Aichi was using Gold Paladin and Naoki was using another clan they don't know about.

"I'm going to make you remember the true power of friendship. Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride...Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!" Future Aichi said.

No one's POV

"Woah, Aichi-oonisan you were awesome!" Kamui remarked to that. Everyone else could just nod.

"Limit Break!" Future Aichi said.

"Limit Break!?" Everyone asked.

"It's an ability that can only activate when the player has 4 or more damage." Wesley answered

Then Future Aichi kept on superior calling until finally. "That's Garmore's, Limit Break! Fellowship Circle!" Future Aichi said.

"The aura on Naoki is fading" Misaki said.

"What was that?" Aichi asked.

"That was "Reverse." Wesley said.

"Reverse?" They asked.

"It's a power made by Void, a being that wants to destroy all life on Cray, yes Cray is real that's why Aichi can talk to cards and earth, and the card Naoki was using was Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" a card corrupted by Void. There is also the Link Joker clan which is the avatar of Void which can lock rearguards but that is for another time. The reversed have returned to this time and you will know them by the marks in their faces like this event..."

It went to another fight, this time it was Kamui. And Gouki was there as well.

"Wait why am I in Hitsue High uniform?" Kamui asked.

"In the future you will move to Hitsue High," Wesley said.

"Kamui, fight me! If you lose you'll become a pirate too! Future Gouki said. Future Kamui gritted his teeth. But then, "This is an offer you can't refuse," Future Gouki said.

They were brought to a gymnasium with a pool. And attached to the plank via rope was…

"Why are me and Mai there?" Emi asked shocked.

"Emi-san!" Future Kamui said shocked.

"And Mai-san too?" Future Reiji said.

"EM, yo!" Was what Future Eiji said.

"Kamui-kun?" Future- Emi said.

"Help!" Future Mai said.

"So Gouki was reversed." Kamui repeated, "How am I going to beat him? I can't even beat his sister."

"Just watch." Wesley said.

"It's a showdown! I'm going to beat you, then save Princess Emi and Princess Mai!" Future Kamui said.

"Why did I say that?" Kamui said facepalming himself to hide his blushing face.

"Well if you risked yourself just to save me then maybe you're my prince," Emi said with a smile.

Kamui nearly fainted from this.

"Kamui-san you okay?" Reiji asked.

"KYO, yo!" Eiji said.

Emi tried to stay focused but can't help but look at Kamui and smile a little.

I knew it. Emi thought. He does like me. Awww… he looks cute… wait I should think of this later we have to get on with this.

"Listen to me seriously! This doesn't seem to be just any ordinary fight!" Future Emi said.

"So Team Handsome is reversed. Got that, let's move on." Wesley said.

They skipped further in the battle.

"Look it's another reversed unit," Miwa said.

"Yes, that's Cocytus "reverse", Wesley answered.

"Twin Drive " Future Kamui said.

Drive- Cannon Ball

"Brainy Papio stands. Power +5000."

Drive-Beast Deity, Desert Gator

"Hmph, Grade 1….Beast Deity? Nuts!" Future Gouki said suddenly alarmed.

"Ethics Buster Extreme Limit Break!" Future Kamui said with a smile.

Future Kamui was able to beat Future Gouki..

"Now to show to you Void and how Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin were sealed." Wesley said

And they were enveloped in another light.

It showed Blaster Blade and Dark as well as Dragonic Overlord standing on several pillars.

"Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed because the power of Majesty Lord Blaster was feared and that they along with Kagero led the forces against void so in an act to split them. Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, which are the avatars of Aichi, Ren and Kai were taken away. And without these 3 essential units the clans fell apart requiring Gold Paladin to fill in for Royal and Shadow Paladin while Narukami, the clan used by Naoki, filled in for Kagero." Wesley explained. Everyone nodded even Morikawa who at this point might be ranting about Grade 3 being powerful.

On the field Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord were struck with lightning, abducted and then sealed away. (Same scene in season 2 episode 1) (PsyQualia is already being explained in their heads so they are not going to ask).

They were at another place and it was a match between Aichi and another guy with a legendary clan.

"Aqua Force? The Legendary Clan?" Misaki asked. Wesley nodded.

"Watch this," Wesley said

"Stand and Draw!" Future Aichi said. "My friends, you helped me… and together, we'll break through the limits! Blond Ezel… Limit Break!"

Blond Ezel screamed as he activated his limit break and Future Aichi counterblasted 2 cards. And looked at the card he chose his cards then finally.

"Stand up my Avatar, Blaster Blade Spirit!" Future Aichi said.

"This happens a few weeks after Royal Paladin was sealed… so I have to give you a Gold Paladin deck" I said to Aichi.

After Future Aichi defeated the Future Leon the portal opened to Cray and Future Aichi was reunited with the Royal Paladin and his Royal Paladin became the Liberators to help Aichi.

"So that's how it happened." Aichi said.

They returned to the real world.

"I have to go to Foo Fighter HQ to talk to Ren. I will teach everyone about the new things tomorrow. Meet me here," Wesley said running of.

After he left everyone started to discuss about what they saw.

"Should we trust him?" Miwa asked.

"Well I think we should. He can use Psy Qualia but I believe we can trust him." Aichi said.

"What's this?" Kamui said. Pointing to the table

It was Beast Deity Azure Dragon, and a Gold Paladin deck with Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.

3 letters were written on the table addressed to the members of Q4.

For Aichi,

The Reason why I have your future deck was your future self told me to help you so that we could stop reverse, you have to use Psy Qualia, it's the only way to help Blaster Blade. -Wesley

"I understand," Aichi said understanding the need for PsyQualia.

For Misaki,

It's okay to change your deck, the memories of your family will never change, and please keep an eye out for Miwa he's gonna do something that might embarrass Emi.

-Wesley

"Yes, I should be fine, my parent's might not be here but I will always remember them," Misaki said.

For Kamui,

These Beast Deities best resemble you, strong and mighty, but if you get reversed I am so kicking your ass. But on the other hand good luck with Emi I saw her smiling at you with interest.

-Wesley

"Uh-uh-uh…" Kamui said before he fainted.

"Kamui-san, are you okay?" Reiji asked.

"KYO, yo?" Eiji asked.

"What is in this letter?" Emi opened it. "uh..uh…uh". Emi is completely blushing.

"Oh! So now we have 2 young lovers here." Miwa said laughing and Emi blushed until Miwa got kicked by Misaki.

"He kinda brought that on himself," Izaki said.

"Thanks Misaki-san," Emi smiled.

"No problem," Misaki answered.

Me: So how was that?

Emi: (Blush) He likes me!

Me: Hope you liked the chapter.

Ren: Yay, next chapter, wait where's my cat? (walks off)

Asaka: Ren-sama wait. (Chases after Ren)

Misaki: Why did you show Aichi and Kamui and not me?

Me: You didn't have a battle with one of Void's guys yet.

Misaki: Oh…. (Feeling Dissappointed)

Me: See you next time and can someone wake Kamui up, he's still in Kamui and Emi land.

Emi: (Blush)

Aichi wakes up Kamui

Kamui: (wakes up) Thanks Aichi-oonisan!


	3. Team Foo Fighter(AL4)

Me: I'm back.

Ren: So we're on this chapter?

Me: Yup, time to move to AL4.

Ren: Okay, Tetsu say something it's rude not to say anything.

Asaka: Ren-sama, Tetsu is not here.

Ren: (Looks around clueless) Really? Maybe he is not here.

Me: (facepalm myself) Let's just go on with the story, Asaka if you don't mind?

Asaka: The author does not own Cardfight!.

Ren Pov

It was just another day at Foo Fighter HQ but then I saw someone there, cardfighting, he was beating Brilliant Stars, as well as Asaka and Tetsu, we have to scout him.

"Hello, Suzugamori Ren, may I cardfight you?" The stranger said (This is Wesley).

"Wait, how do you know Ren-sama and we don't even know you? At least introduce yourself," Asaka said.

"I am sorry Narumi Asaka and Shinjou Tetsu, my name is Wesley," the stranger said. "So can we have a match."

"Sure, but explain why I can feel PsyQualia on you," Ren said.

"No problem but let's fight first," the stranger said.

Asaka Pov

We went to the fight area. Why did this guy want only the members of AL4 and how does he know Ren-Sama? I thought.

Soon they started the match.

"Stand up "the" Vanguard!" They both said.

Who is this guy? He says "the" like Ren-sama and that Kai Toshiki. I thought but I should just pay attention to the battle.

"Fullbua!"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas!"

"Revenger, that's not the deck you used a while ago, what happened to your blaster deck?" Tetsu asked.

"Well I can also use Gold Paladin….whoops that's still for later," Wesley said with a smile.

"Okay can I start, Ren?"

"Sure", Ren-sama said.

"Draw, Ride! Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter, Claudas moves, turn end."

Ren Wesley

5 Hand 5

0 Damage 0

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Fullbau Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter- Frontline Revenger Claudas

"Draw, Ride, Blaster Javelin! Skill activated!" Ren-sama said while showing Blaster Dark.

Ren Pov

He seems powerful as if he already fought me, but I have to push on. I thought.

"Attack!"

"No Guard!"

Drive-Grim Reaper

Damage- Freezing Revenger

"Draw Trigger, Draw!"

Damage- Transient Revenger, Masquerade

"Turn end."

Ren Wesley

5 Hand 6

0 Damage 2

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Blaster Javelin Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter- Frontline Revenger Claudas

"Draw, ride! Nullity Revenger Masquerade! And one more. Rear Guard attacks."

"No Guard."

Damage-Badhabh Caar

"Claudas boosts! Masquerade attacks!"

"No Guard."

Drive- Healing Revenger

"Heal Trigger, power to Vanguard, and recover 1 damage."

Damage- Darkness Maiden, Macha

"Turn end."

"You don't seem scared you fought worse cardfights did you," I asked.

"Yes I did, but it's your turn now, so go," Wesley answered.

Ren Wesley

5 Hand 5

2 Damage 1

0 Counterblast 0

- Field Nullity Revenger Masquerade -

-Blaster Javelin Nullity Revenger Masquerade- Frontline Revenger Claudas

"Stand and Draw! Annihilate everything, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Dark! Counter Blast Masquerade is retired."

"Attack."

"No Guard."

Drive-Abyss Freezer

"Draw Trigger, Draw! Power to Blaster Dark."

Damage- Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu

"Turn end."

Ren Wesley

5 Hand 5

2 Damage 2

2 Counterblast 0

- Field -

-Blaster Dark Nullity Revenger Masquerade- Frontline Revenger Claudas

"Stand and Draw! Ride, Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! Call, Blaster Dark, Revenger!"

"Blaster Dark? It's like my card," I said.

"To understand I must show you how it happened," Wesley said as his eyes glowed with PsyQualia and AL4 was consumed by a blinding light.

Me: What did you think of it?

Asaka: I wanted more time with Ren-Sama-(suddenly realizing what she said)(Blushed) that's not much what I meant.

Ren: What happened?

Me: So clueless(Facepalm). Now I feel your pain Tetsu.

Tetsu: Hmph. Now you know.

Ren: So where to?

Me: If I say that it'll spoil the next chapter.

Ren: Okay then.

Me: See you at the next chapter. Also tell me what I missed and if anyone wants to be included...(if you wish) then PM me your character suggestion and 3 clans you want to use(remember to include your aces even if its Link Joker) Best 2 gets included and try to suggest a team name as well. Thanks again.


	4. Future(AL4)

Me: I'm back!

Tetsu: Can we go on with this chapter?

Ren: Come on Tetsu, don't rush him.

Asaka: That's right Tetsu, let's listen to Ren-Sama

Me: Thank you Ren. (smiling)

(Asaka holding a picture of Ren)

Asaka: (Whispering) I really want him to look at me.

Me: What's that picture Asaka? (Pointing to the picture with knowing grin)

Ren: Yeah what is that? ( Confused)

Asaka: (Blushing) N-No-Nothing, Ren-sama!

Me: Right… Tetsu…

Tetsu: The author doesn't own Cardfight!

"Where are we?" Ren asked.

"The future my time," Wesley said.

So Wesley explained about Void first not Reverse unlike with Aichi.

"So this reverse sounds interesting…," Ren said.

And then a vision of Ren fighting Asaka was shown.

"And no matter how much I catch up, you won't look at me like you look at them," Future Asaka said.

"Wait is that me…. (blushes) Why did I say that? (Recovers) Isn't that Suiko of Ultra rare?" Asaka said.

"Yep, it is…" said Wesley.

"What's a member of Ultra-Rare doing in a school?" Tetsu asked.

"You're the second to ask me that!" Wesley said slightly tired.

The others already realized that he talked to Aichi and the rest of Q4.

The match went on.

"I'm offended," Future Ren said. "Who said I don't look at you," Ren asked completely serious.

YES! He looks at me. Asaka thought. She was smiling so hard Ren was able to snap out of his average cluelessness.

"You seem happy Asaka," Ren asked.

Asaka completely snapped back to reality blushing. "N-no-nothing Ren-sama," Asaka said.

The match went on for a while.

"Asaka, I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully." Future Ren said. "From here on out, stay with me!"

Both future and present Asaka were shocked.

"Mordred Phantom! Cut through the darkness that's holding Asaka captive!" Future Ren said.

Mordred Phantom was able to successfully attack Luquier "Reverse".

Back to present.

"I need all of you to meet me at Card Capital tomorrow," Wesley said running off.

"What's this?" Asaka asked.

There were 3 letters addressed to each fighter of AL4.

To Ren,

Reverse is Void's way of making the Earth destroy itself. Until you are ready I am going to hold on to your future deck. You have to be a better cardfighter. And please… what do you think of Asaka anyway you know she likes you or should I say obsesses about you, right?

Wesley

To Asaka

I think I saw Ren smiling about you, someone might be interested on you. But other than that, be better at Pale Moon you must successfully use Luquier to be better.

Wesley

To Tetsu

Improve, you were the first reversed fighter in Fukuhara, you must be better in cardfighting. If you want to support Ren and Asaka you have to be better.

Wesley

All members quickly understood.

"Asaka, uh, how about a date after we go to Card Capital?" Ren asked cheerfully.

"uh,uh,uh," Asaka said before suddenly having a nosebleed(like Tsumiki from Place to Place and I don't own Place to Place).

"So it's a yes?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Ren-sama," Asaka said so happy –like that she hugged Ren that he can't breathe.

"As..a…ka…,can't… breathe," Ren said gasping for air.

"Sorry Ren-sama," Asaka said withdrawing for Ren with a blush.

"We have to be ready," Tetsu said.

"I know, so we should practice as much as we can before tomorrow." Ren said.

Me: How was that?

Asaka: YAY! I have a date with Ren-sama!

Suiko: But I wanted to be with Ren! (Sad)

Asaka: Back of Suiko he's mine (glare).

Suiko: You win today. (Glares back)

Aichi: So the whole crew will be in the next chapter.

Me: Yep, and more will be explained.

Morikawa: Will Kourin-San be there? (Totally Fanboying)

Me: No and…(Notices Kamui and Emi staring at each other lovestruck) How are the 2 of you, Kamui and Emi?

(Kamui and Emi blushing)

Kamui and Emi: uh….

Misaki: They just decided on going for a date after the next chapter.

Me: Okay. (secretly to himself) YES!

Morikawa: I won't go if Kourin-san is not there.

Me: Not my problem and if he keeps on doing this can someone kick him?

Morikawa: I want Kour- (Kicked by Misaki)

Me: Thank you, and tune in for the next chapter. And suggest a pair up for Suiko so she won't be negative, same for Aichi and a pair with Misaki as well.


	5. Explanation of the Future

Me: Yeah I'm back .

Kamui: What's going to happen in the chapter?

Me: Why in a rush to go out with Emi?

Kamui: (Blush) Uh…uh…uh…

Emi: (Blush)

Misaki: So… everything will be explained here?

Me: Well most.

Kai: Where am I in this chapter?

Me: Please wait.

Ren: How about we just start it?

Me: Thanks Ren, how about you do the honors?

Ren: The author does not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Everyone met in Card Capital as per Wesley's request.

"So you too huh?" Ren said.

"Yep, we had nothing to do anyway," Miwa said.

"So, are you going out with Emi later Kamui-kun?" Aichi asked.

Emi and Kamui blushed so much Ren and Asaka jaw dropped.

"So, also like Ren and Asaka here?" Tetsu said pointing at the two of them holding hands.

Ren and Asaka blushed while it's Q4 and their friends turn to jaw drop.

"Guys not meaning to ruin your love moment but I still have to tell you something important," Wesley said.

"Right sorry can we go on?" Aichi said.

Wesley's eyes suddenly glowed with a rainbow color.

They are at Miyaji academy in a fight between Kamui and Kourin.

"Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria, Counterblast, I call 5 units to the guardian circle!" Kourin said.

"Kourin is reversed..." Misaki said.

"Ashlei Reverse attacks!" Kourin announced.

"AHHHHHHH!" was Kamui's reaction from the attack.

"No, Kamui-san can't be reversed!" Reiji said.

"CBR, yo!" Eiji said.

"Well it happened," Wesley said slightly sad.

They are brought to another instance.

They are outside Card Capital. There is Kai and Miwa.

"Is that me?" Miwa asked.

"I'll put all my strength on the line to beat you!" Future Miwa said.

Midway through the battle.

"I became a Reverse fighter by my own choice. I threw away my old self so I could be born anew." Future Kai said. "Aichi and Ren…. I had to do it so I could fight with them!"

"But why Kai-kun you were the one I respected the most!" Aichi said.

"Kai, we were friends..." Ren said.

"Apparently he felt weak that Aichi and Ren already passed him." Wesley said.

"Wait what's that unit?" Emi asked.

"Yeah there are no cards like that." Misaki said.

"Link Joker, a clan made by Void that can lock units to gain advantages." Wesley said.

Future Kai was able to beat Future Miwa.

"Why is Miwa being surrounded by a red aura?" Izaki asked.

"Good point, grade 3's don't lose." Morikawa continued.

"That's what happens when you lose to a reverse fighter," Wesley said.

"Yeesh, even Reversed, you're as stubborn as ever. Trying to walk up the steep path all alone… But… I couldn't call myself your buddy if I kept quiet and ignored it." Future Miwa said before being completely engulfed in the aura.

"Wait how did you go back to the past?" Kamui asked.

"Well it happened like this," Wesley said.

They are inside Card Capital.

"Aichi, what are we gonna do with all those reversed fighters?" Future Wesley asked.

"When did you meet him?" Izaki asked.

"I met him when he moved back to Miyaji, after Kourin joined the club I joined as well, though at that time I had decks based on the Liberators, the Revengers and Dragonic Overlord the End." Wesley said.

"That would explain how you knew how we played cause you have knowledge of our style but we did not even use these decks yet."Aichi said.

"You taught me how but that's for later." Wesley said.

Suddenly there was a time ripple.

"Did you feel that?" Future Aichi asked.

"We sure did," Future Misaki answered.

"Look outside," Future Shingo said.

The gates opened fully. Units that are Reversed from Cray kept emerging, people screamed for their lives while units destroyed the city (They never mentioned the city and if they do please tell me tnx ).

"A time ripple, Void must have travelled to the past and Reversed everything." Future Wesley surmised.

Outside was Izaki and Morikawa(Not Miwa), "What are you doing Void is destroying everything," Izaki said.

"Attack Dragonic Overlord The End!" Future Morikawa said. Attacking Reversed Fighters.

"Yeah Grade 3s for the win!" Morikawa remarked.

"Keep Quiet! I still need to show few more parts!" Wesley said.

Morikawa quickly kept quiet.

Everyone went to Foo Fighter HQ.

"Aichi get in," Future Ren said.

Inside was team Dreadnought, S.I.T Genius, and AL4

"Leon-kun… So you felt it too?" Future Aichi asked.

"Yes, the Wind suddenly changed and all this happened." Future Leon said.

"We have to stop it" Future Misaki said.

"Let's go!" Future Naoki said.

"So we all went there and it ended horribly." Wesley said.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Future Ren, Chris, Leon and Aichi said, while being consumed by the aura.

"Attack" Future Reversed Misaki and Miwa said at Naoki and Shingo reversing the two.

"Now I will have the best Cardfighter." Future Void said before transferring to Future Aichi.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Future Aichi said.

"Don't move!" A voice said.

"But before they fought me I was transported to Cray by the Liberators." Wesley said.

Wesley by this point had tears in his eyes.

"I was as strong as Aichi and had PsyQualia but I couldn't do anything…"

In the United Sanctuary. It was a mess, everywhere there is fighting.(Imagine a castle being besieged by Void and the only one's protecting it are the Liberators and Revengers

"What happened?" Future Wesley asked.

He was surrounded by Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord.

"Wesley, we have come to you because you are the only one who has a chance to change this." Dragonic Overlord said. (They were in the castle of the United Sanctuary.)

" There is a portal under this castle that will bring you to the past." Blaster Dark said. "We will hold them of until you can move to the past." He passed to him a medallion. " Don't lose it or you will never be able to return.

"But before you go our former Vanguards made this before they got Reversed so read this," Blaster Blade said.

It was from Kai, Aichi and Ren.

From Kai,

Show my past self but do not teach me I must learn by myself.

From Aichi,

Wesley please help me in the past and give this to the past Q4 except for Kai.

From Ren,

Help the past it's the only way.

(This is not the full Letter there is still more.)

Future Wesley is about to go the past when Future Takuto blocked him.

"You can't go past this point. Accept your fate to be Reversed" Reverse Takuto said.

"Not a chance" Future Wesley said.

"It was a full reversed deck, not all grade 3 but you know what I mean but luckily, I was able to beat him." Wesley said.

"Bonds Liberator, Gancelot Zenith attack!" Future Wesley said.

"AHHHHHH!" Future Takuto said. Future Takuto was freed of the aura.

"Thanks Wesley!" Future Takuto said. "It requires 2 users to send a person to the past." Both activated Psyqualia.

The portal activated.

"Go, I will hold them of!" Future Takuto said while holding of the 2 Reversed Blasters and Reversed Dragonic Overlord.

"Thank you Takuto, I won't waste this chance!" Future Wesley said while drifting in the portal.

They went back to the present.

"I'm sorry," Reiji said.

"IS,yo!" Eiji followed up.

"And now I will teach you how to use your new decks, Break Ride's are not yet used in this time so I won't teach you yet, but once you learn how to your new decks I will give to you your future decks as well as how to break ride." Wesley said.

Wesley quickly snuck to Ren, Asaka, Kamui and Emi.

"You four are good for now just be here tomorrow and go enjoy your dates." Wesley said with a smile.

All four walked out blushing.

Wesley then proceeded to train everyone else.

Me: How was that?

Ren: A date huh? Never really did that yet?

Asaka: It's okay Ren-sama it will be fun.

Kamui: (A Date with Emi-san finally)

Emi: (Same with Kamui)

Misaki: So when will I use Genesis here?

Me: Sorry can't tell you might spoil.

Misaki: Oh okay.

Kourin: How about me and the rest of Ultra-rare?

Me: Just wait Aichi-Fangirl.

Kourin: (Light Blush)

Suiko: (Slightly Smiles)

Rekka: Haha, It's true anyway!

Kourin: Rekkaaa! (Majorly Blushes)

Me and Rekka: (High Five)

Me: Wait for next chapter. Oh I also apologize if this is dark for a chapter sorry for the plot.


	6. 1st Move

Me: Hello and I'm back!

Kamui: Welcome back and are we involved in this chapter?

Me: No. This is focused on another end.

Misaki: Oh well.

Aichi: Well let's just start this?

Me: Yeah please do.

Aichi: The author does not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

(Note: Still looking for people who wants to add an OC to the story)

(United Sanctuary-Future)

Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade(Reversed) are discussing about plans to subjugate Earth when…

"Master Void, welcome," Blaster Blade said(Note this is after Wesley went to the past about a few weeks later).

Aichi suddenly appeared(This is the reversed Aichi not the other one).

"What is the status of the invasion," Reversed Aichi asked.

"Master, the resistance led by Gouki Daimonji has been routed and everyone of the resistance is reversed," Blaster Dark said.

"What about Wesley? Was he reversed?" Reversed Aichi asked.

"No, we found no trace of him in the chamber," Reversed Naoki said appearing. He is still the same(Uniform, red hair except with the reverse mark)

"Find him! And bring Kai here." Reversed Aichi said.

"Master the portal in the chamber… it's been used." Reversed Misaki said.

"What was the portal?" Reverse Aichi asked.

"It's a time travel portal master, apparently they erased their own memory to protect it from you," Reversed Shingo said.

"The past! My work will be undone!" Reversed Aichi said. "I need AL4, Caesar, SIT, Q4, and Ultra Rare here now!" Reversed Aichi barked.

"Yes master!" They all answered.

"That boy cannot ruin my plan!" Reversed Aichi said.

The Present… Card Capital

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go for a while." Wesley said.

"You're going to Kai aren't you?" Miwa said.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'll do" Wesley said.

"What if he's reversed," Aichi asked.

"That's why I have to go, I can't let him reverse this time as well." Wesley responded as he left.

"Kai ain't reversed yet that's for sure," Misaki said.

"Yeah, that guy maybe a jerk but he won't get reversed," Kamui said.

"Yet…" Aichi said.

(Underground Area)

Kai was just proceeding to the Underground Area to fight Jun when…

"Attack!" A boy(Wesley) said.

"6 Damage…" Jun said when he saw Kai, "You should fight this guy, he uses a Royal Paladin deck but he's good."

"Royal Paladin," Kai said. Is it Aichi, He thought.

"Kai Toshiki, can we cardfight, but I know you're gonna ask my name and it's Wesley," Wesley said.

Not Aichi but he beat Jun so, "Alright your on," Kai answered.

So they all went to the table.

"Stand up 'The' Vanguard!" They both said.

"He just said 'Vanguard' on our match..." Jun said.

"Lizard Soldier Conroe," Kai said.

"Red Pulse Dracokid," Wesley said.

"Red Pulse, a Kagero… like me. What happened to Royal Paladin," Kai asked.

"Let's just go on," Wesley said.

"Hmph, draw! Ride, Iron Tail Dragon, Conroe moves!" Kai said.

"Draw, Ride! Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Red Pulse moves! Red Pulse Boosts, Bahr attacks!" Wesley said.

"No Guard!" Kai said.

Drive-Dragonic Overlord

Everyone suddenly stared at the card.

"How did you get that?" Kai asked.

"It's mine Kai and let's get on with the match," Wesley said annoyed that everyone was that shocked.

"That card boss, isn't that Kai's" One of the guys asked.

Damage-Berserk Dragon

"Yeah, it must be his…" Jun answered.

"Turn End!" Wesley said.

Wesley Kai

5 Hand 5

0 Damage 1

0 Counterblast 0

- Field -

Red Pulse Dracokid-Embodiment of Armor Bahr Iron Tail Dragon- Lizard Soldier, Conroe

"Draw, Ride, Nehalem, Conroe skill, Bahr goes to my hand, and I call him." Kai said.

"Attack!" Kai announced.

"No guard."

Drive- Embodiment of Spear, Tahr

"Critical all to Nehalem!" Kai announced.

Damage- Heatnail Salamander

Damage- Dragon Monk, Gojo

"Turn End!"

"Stand and Draw!" Ride, Belicosity Dragon!" Wesley said.

"Red Pulse skill, counterblast, I move him to the soul and check the top 5 cards of my deck and add Dauntless Drive Dragon to my hand." Wesley said.

A Grade 3 I don't know about. Kai thought.

"Call, Flame of Hope Aermo, and Flame Edge Dragon," Wesley said.

Bellicosity Dragon attacks with Aermo's boost," Wesley said.

"No Guard!"

Drive- Gattling Claw Dragon

"Draw Trigger draw power to Flame Edge Dragon," Wesley said.

Damage- Flame of Promise, Aermo

"I flip a card by Bellicosity Dragon's skill and use Aermo's skill!"

"Flame Edge Dragon attacks!"

Damage- Dragon Monk, Genjo

"Heal Trigger, I heal 1 damage!"

"Skill, I soulcharge! Turn end!"

Soulcharged- Dragonic Overlord

Wesley Kai

4 Hand 6

2 Damage 3

0 Counterblast 1

- Field -

Flame of Hope Aermo-Bellicosity Dragon Dragon Knight,Nehalem- Embodiment of Armor Bahr

-Flame Edge Dragon -

"Stand and Draw! Burn everything to Ashes! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!" Kai said.

"Call, Nehalem, Berserk Dragon, Flame of Hope Aermo!" Kai said.

Me: How was that chapter?

Kai: Finally I'm in a chapter. (Completely annoyed)

Me: That is it. (Annoyed) If someone has an ideal pair up (not same gender) for Kai then please tell me.

Kai: No please…

Kamui: Finally the "Great" Kai Toshiki is gonna have a girlfriend! (Completely Happy)

Emi: Kamui, (Holds his hand) Don't be like that.

Kamui: Sorry Emi…

Me: Oh that's sweet. (Secretly Grinning)

Kamui and Emi: (Blushes) uh…uh…

Nagisa: I want Kamui-chan. (Completely irritated) Why you!(Points Finger at me) I will never forgive you! (Chases me)

Me: Remember to review, thanks for reading the chapter and HEEELLLPPPP! (Running from Nagisa)

Kamui and Emi: (Holding Hands and looking at each other completely clueless of the situation)


	7. Kai Vs Wesley Part 2

Me: Hello and I finally managed to escape from Nagisa! (Panting)

Kamui: (Senses Nagisa) She is near dude, better hide.

Me: Do you still have the Kamui dummies you used to distract her? (Very tired)

Kamui: Yeah, Reiji, Eiji I need a dummy! (Signals them)

Reiji: Here you go Kamui-san! (Brings dummy)

Eiji: HYG, yo! (Same with Reiji)

Nagisa: (Creepy stalking eyes) Where is he?

Me: Look it's Kamui! (Pointing at dummy)

Nagisa: Kamui-chan! (Runs to the dummy)

Me: That will give me time, Reiji and Eiji, if you won't mind.

Reiji: The author does not own Cardfight!

Eiji: Doc, yo!

Wesley Kai

4 Hand 5

2 Damage 3

0 Counterblast 1

- Field Nehalem-

Flame of Hope Aermo-Bellicosity Dragon Dragonic Overlord- Embodiment of Armor Bahr

-Flame Edge Dragon Berserk-Aermo

"Nehalem attacks!"

"Guard! Tahr!"

"Dragonic Overlord!"

"No guard!" Wesley announced.

"Check 'The' drive trigger!" Kai said.

(Drive-Nehalem)

(Drive- Embodiment of Spear Tahr)

"Critical Trigger… Power, Berserk, Critical, Overlord"

(Damage- Seal Dragon, Armpitch)

"Draw Trigger, power Bellicosity Dragon, draw"

(Damage- Dragon Monk Genjo 'Heal')

"Heal Trigger, heal damage and power to Bellicosity!"

"Aermo boosts, Berserk Dragon attacks Flame Edge!"

"Dragon Mage Rakshasa guards!"

"Turn End!" Kai announced.

Three Damage and he is unfazed. Just who is he? Kai thought.

Wesley Kai

4 Hand 5

3 Damage 3

0 Counterblast 1

- Field Nehalem-

Flame of Hope Aermo-Bellicosity Dragon Dragonic Overlord- Embodiment of Armor Bahr

-Flame Edge Dragon Berserk-Flame of Hope Aermo

"Stand and Draw! Ride Dauntless Drive Dragon!" Wesley announced.

Bellicosity was covered in a light and from it emerged Dauntless Drive Dragon.

"Call, Berserk Dragon, Counterblast, Nehalem is retired! And call Bahr and Calamity Tower Wyvern, soulblast 2 and draw!"

"Calamity Tower boosts Berserk attacks Dragonic Overlord!"

"Tahr will guard!"

"Aermo boosts, Dauntless Drive attacks Dragonic Overlord!"

"No guard!"

Drive- Gattling Claw Dragon 'Draw'

"Draw Trigger power to Flame Edge and Draw!"

Drive- Tahr 'Critical'

"Critical, power Flame Edge, critical Dauntless!"

Damage- Dragon Monk Genjo 'Heal' (So lucky Kai take of your plot armor!)

"Heal trigger, power to Overlord and heal 1 damage!"

Damage- Gattling Claw Dragon 'Draw'

"Draw Trigger… power Overlord, and Draw!"

"Bahr boosts, Flame Edge attacks!"

"Guard, Tahr!"

"Turn End!"

Wesley Kai

8 Hand 2

3 Damage 4

2 Counterblast 1

Calamity Tower Wyvern-Berserk Dragon Field Nehalem-

Flame of Hope Aermo-Bellicosity Dragon Dragonic Overlord- Embodiment of Armor Bahr

Bahr- -Aermo

"Turn End!"

"Stand and Draw! At the end of an endless quest, you arrive at final evolution! Sublimate your savage soul and show your true form! Crossride! Dragonic Overlord the End!" Kai announced.

The field was suddenly shaken as Dragonic Overlord was consumed by flames and from it emerged a dragon like Overlord except with weapons.

"Call, Burning Horn Dragon and Iron Tail Dragon!"

"Aermo boosts Burning Horn Dragon attacks Flame Edge, skill power +3000!

Burning Horn successfully hits Flame Edge Dragon.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks with a boost from Bahr!" Kai announced.

Right he thinks I might guard it… Wesley thought to himself.

"No Guard!"

"Is he serious the fact that he has Overlord means that he knows the skills of 'The End'." One of the guys said.

"He must have a plan…" Jun said.

"Check 'The' Drive Trigger…"

Drive- Tahr 'Critical'

"Critical all effects to 'The End'!" Kai announced.

Drive- Dragon Monk Genjo 'Heal'

"Heal a point and power to 'The End'!" Kai announced.

Damage- Flame Edge Dragon.

Damage- Gattling Claw Dragon 'Draw'

"Draw and power to Dauntless!" Wesley announced.

"Skill activated. By counterblasting 2 and doing a Persona Blast, 'The End' stands again! And he attacks again" Kai said.

(Persona Blast- Term in Cardfight which means discarding an exact copy of the card from your hand to the Drop Zone)

"Perfect Guard with Barri!" Wesley said.

Drive- Blue Ray Dracokid 'Critical'

"Get… Critical Trigger, all effects to Nehalem!"

Drive- Wyvern Guard Barri

"Iron Tail boosts Nehalem which attacks Dauntless!"

"Guard with Genjo!"

"Turn End!"

Wesley Kai

6 Hand 4

5 Damage 3

2 Counterblast 3

Calamity Tower Wyvern-Berserk Dragon Field Nehalem- Iron Tail Dragon

Flame of Hope Aermo-Bellicosity Dragon Dragonic Overlord- Embodiment of Armor Bahr

Bahr- Burning Horn Dragon-Aermo

"Stand and Draw, Final Warrior of the clan Kagero show your friend your power and destroy his corruption in your final evolution,(Everyone in the series except Morikawa says the Final Form part when they ride it so might as well) Break Ride! Dragonic Overlord 'The' End!"Wesley announced.

Dauntless was consumed by flames and from it emerged a Dragon… The End.

"Break ride?!" Everyone said completely shocked.

"It's a skill which allows you to get a 10000 power boost, plus a skill, and requires you to be at 4 damage. Since I was able to soul charge in Overlord with Flame Edge The End gets power plus 2000" Wesley said.

"How do you have the End?" Kai asked.

"That is a question I can't answer," Wesley said. (Remember that in the previous chapters Kai said to not help so that's what Wesley is doing)

"Call Burning Horn Dragon and it attacks the End with Bahr's boost"

"Guard with Genjo"

"The End attacks your Vanguard!" Wesley said.

"Perfect Guard" Kai said.

He won't be able to stand the End. Kai thought(he is so not ready for the skill)

Drive- Tahr 'Critical'

"All effects to the End!" Wesley said.

What is he doing he can't stand The End. Kai thought.

Drive- Rakshasa 'Critical'

"Critical, power to Berserk and Critical to the End"

"Well you already lost."Kai said.

"Not yet… Break ride skill by discarding 3 cards from my hand the End can stand again!" Wesley said.

"What?!"All of them shouted.

He forced me to drop the Perfect Guard so I can't notice that he has this ace. Kai thought.

"And now the End attacks with Bahr's boost!" Wesley said.

"No guard…" Kai said.

Drive- The End

Drive- Dauntless

Damage- Berserk, Nehalem, and Berger

"I lost… what is that skill anyway?" Kai said.

"Sorry can't tell, but oh yeah one thing for all of you people, if you see someone and he has darkness covering their eyes or their eyes have no iris or they have a mark that glows red or make an instant red field… do one of these 2 things… 1 Do not fight them or 2 Tell me immediately." Wesley said. "Well see ya people! Have to go back to Card Capital!"

"Well, that skill he used… I don't know about it…" Jun said.

"Yeah, but we better know about it soon…" Kai said.

Me: Finally updated Yay! (Completely Happy)

Kai: Why do you want me to remove my plot armor?

Wesley: Because of this…

(Everyone backed up from Kai and Kai was hit by a multitude of shots)

Lisette(From Red Alert 3 and I don't own that game): Sorry, we were testing the Proton Collider did it have good effect.

(Kai is on the ground with X on his eyes)

Wesley: Well since he had plot armor on and he was hit that bad then I think it will be effective against the Soviets.

Lisette: Thanks! (Leaves)

(Miwa rushes to Kai)

Miwa: Kai you okay?

(Kai stands up groggy)

Kamui: He'll be fine!

Aichi: So what will go in the next chapter?

Misaki: And will I already use Genesis?

Me: Yes but only on Artemis…

Misaki: No prob.

Miwa: Ne-chan can you help me?

Misaki: Sure.

(Misaki and Miwa carry Kai away)

Me: Wow… that is one tough plot armor, so anyways review, comment and all that stuff and see you peeps next time.


	8. Requests (Must Read Please)

Me: So I'm back!

Emi: Will this be a chapter?

Me: No… sadly but this has requests so please read this.

Request 1: Please make a Reverse Unit for the following clans(Include effects and appearance if possible):

Gold and Shadow Paladins

Oracle Think Tank and Genesis

Murakumo, Tachikaze(Taken) and Nubatama(Taken),

Spike Brothers, Aqua Force and Megacolony and Bermuda Triangle

Request 2: Again with the OC still requesting...

Request 3: Someone teach me about the playstyle of…

Murakumo, Tachikaze, Nubatama, Spike Brothers, Megacolony and Bermuda Triangle

Request 4: Make a deck which features the Reverse unit(Best Deck will be included)

Request 5: Pairing for Suiko and Ishida cause I want to know what you think

Request 6: For the reverse unit… I will accept units that don't have crossbreak though it is the most preferable

Request 7: Give a Cardfight of what you want to see in this story

Request 8: What category is 'kissing' categorized at

And now onto the Special Thanks:

Everyone who reviewed thanks

For AKBCardfightFan998 for something… (I'm not telling)

Oh and on a side note please PM me this things Thanks :)

Me: Finally Done! (Passes out)

Misaki: Well I think he needs to rest for a while.

Suiko: Well I may not be in the story yet but oh well. (Sad)

Mai: Stop ruining the readers mood please.

Rekka: Well I have an idea on what to do.

Emi and Mai: What is it Rekka-chan? (Wondering)

Rekka: Oh Kourin.

Kourin: What is it?

Rekka: Aichi is over there! (Points)

Kourin: Aichi!( Runs there but then) OW!(Hits the wall)

Gouki: That was actually a little mean.

Rekka: Yeah… sorry Kourin.

Aichi: Wait but before this chapter ends the author has a few things to say… it says… 'If you are reading this it means I passed out but other than that… Happy Holidays and hope you enjoy it.'


	9. Friend From the Future

Me: I'm back peeps! (Fully Rested)

Ren: Good I need help with finding my cat. (Staring off somewhere)

Asaka: (Holds Ren's hands) Don't worry, Ren-sama I'll help you.

Me: How are you 2 Ren and Asaka?

Ren: It was uh…(Blushing)

Asaka: Great(Blushing)

Ren: Yeah g-great (Blushing)

Me: I'm sure Kamui and Emi are enjoying not being on the spotlight.

(As if on cue)

Kamui: N-nothing's happening. (Hugging Emi)

Emi:Y-yeah! (Blushing)

Tetsu: Aren't you supposed to show something else today?

Me: I have a new character to show you from Natsuki56. Thanks for reminding me.

Aichi: So back to our point? Who is the character?

Me: Well she is close to one of your Miyaji friends

Shingo: Ishida, my OC relationship detector detected something.

Naoki: Well finally I'm waiting for her all this time.

Me: Yeah… so uh can Emi do the disclaimer?

Emi: The author doesn't own Cardfight.

"Blazing Lion Platina Ezel attacks!" Aichi announced.

Aichi was fighting Ren in a match at Card Capital.

"Mark's Perfect Guard!" Ren said.

So everyone was currently training even Emi.

"Ok, everyone you already are doing good enough you are ready… For Asaka, Kamui, and Tetsu I will give to you the Break Ride cards you use, for the rest I will give your future decks, though for Aichi, Ren, and Misaki these are not your full decks… and for Misaki I hope you can learn the style of Genesis, Genesis is a clan that utilizes soulcharging and then soulblasting so hope you remember that which I have no doubt since your memory is exactly like photographic memory." Wesley said.

Suddenly there was a person who came in the door, she was blonde, short hair, and apparently very energetic. However when Wesley saw her…

"Wesley?" The girl asked happily.

"Who's that…Chi?" Wesley said happily.

(Note- In Fukkien a Chinese dialect Achi means older sister though chi is similar to that)

They both hugged(sibling way not relationship) and apparently…

"Chi… if I remember from our research chi means sister so is she your sister?" Misaki asked.

"No… this is Jade Li, she was a close friend of mine and I call her chi similar as how Miwa would call you 'ne-chan'," Wesley said, but then faced Jade again, "How did you get out, I thought you were reversed since you decided to stay at Fukuhara?"

Jade suddenly turned serious. "Well it all happened like…"

(Flashback- Card Capital)

"Sendou, apparently it seems you don't realize it, but your heart is locked," Future Leon said.

"Locked… me?" Future Aichi said.

"Until you unlock it, victory will not be yours," Future Leon said leaving.

"Hey wait!" Future Ishida shouted leaving but was held by Jade.

"What if you get reversed?" asked Future Jade totally worried.

"Don't worry I won't," Future Naoki said, holding her hand then leaving.

"Ack, Ishida wait…" Future Shingo said following Ishida.

(Note- Morikawa and Izaki come in after Leon and Ishida and Shingo left so it was only the other 4)

(Flashback- Miyaji)

"Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun," Future Aichi said rushing to Ishida and Shingo followed by Misaki, Jade and Wesley.

"Naoki!"Future Jade said rushing to Ishida then hugging him, and then slapped him. "Don't try anything as crazy as that again… if I lose you…" Future Jade is now slightly crying.

"Don't worry Jade, I won't try anything like that again…" Future Naoki said holding her close and wiping off her tears.

"I'm done hesitating, I'm going to Takuto's place." Future Aichi said determined.

"Well finally, there you go Aichi," Future Wesley said happily.

(Flashback- Fukuhara)

It was a few hours after the Miyaji people left with the team leaders leaving Jade alone with the other team members of AL4, SIT and Dreadnought to keep Fukuhara from being reversed.

"Look there," Future Asaka said. The Reverse Ring in Takuto's place widened. (as if having the planet covered wasn't enough!)

"No! Naoki… Shots!" Future Jade said crying.

(Note- Shots is also a shortcut for a word in Fukkien it is Shoti which means little brother)

"You should worry about us…" Future Rekka(Reversed again by Kourin) said.

"Bring it on," Future Jillian said.

"Yeah, Leon-sama asked us to protect the school and we will do it," Future Sharlene said, completely not in her happy go lucky mode.

"I won't let you reverse anymore people," Future Jade said.

It then became a huge fight with both sides winning and losing but eventually.

"Schwarzschild Dragon attacks," Future Suiko said.

"Ahhhhhh," Future Jillian said before being reversed again.

Jade was all alone but then…

"Jade don't move we are getting you out of there." A voice (Fearless Jewel Knight Julia) said.

Jade was brought to the same chamber where Wesley went back to the past.

"Julia, what's happening why am I in Cray?" Future Jade said.

"You must go back and help a friend in the past." Julia said. "He is one that is not yet reversed."

"You mean Wesley… he's not Reversed?" Future Jade asked.

"Yes but you must help him immediately while I hold them off," Julia said.

"No, I want to help," Future Jade said.

"No, your task takes precedence, now go!" Julia said before joining Takuto in guarding the chamber.

Jade jumped into the portal but then…

"Why do I have this necklace on," Future Jade asked. She read the letter with it, followed by an…

"Ohhhhhhh… that's what it does." Future Jade said.

(Flashback end)

"I'm sorry chi…" Wesley said.

Everyone now was quiet.

"No problem though, we can still do this," Jade said very optimistic.

"Yeah but someone has to inform Team Caesar and train these guys," Wesley said.

"I'll train them while you tell the other teams," Jade said smiling(obviously has a plan).

"Excuse us for a moment" Wesley said dragging Jade out of the store. "Ok who is the person that likes who?"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked with a sly smile.

"You were looking at Miwa… oh… Miwa likes Misaki… since he did stare at her…" Wesley said predicting(I always am lame at picking up news) the relationship.

"Yup, although I think Kai likes her too," Jade said.

"Why?" Wesley asked.

Jade pointed near the door, sure enough there was Kai… staring at Misaki.

"Yeah I will get Caesar." Wesley said just nodding.

They both went back.

"Ok so I'll get Caesar and Jade will train you so see ya!" Wesley said before leaving.

Me: How was the chapter guys?

Kai: I only had a cameo? (Dissapointed)

Misaki: And I am in a middle of a love triangle…(Annoyed)

Miwa: Guys…(Points to me)

Me: (Grin) Don't worry… I have a plan! (Smiling in a creepy way)

Miwa: I don't like what he is thinking. (Scared)

Misaki and Kai: Uh huh! (Nodding)

Me: Well see you next time people and still looking for Reverse units for the clans shown except Tachikaze and Nubatama because Cobaltflash13 (Thank you again) was kind enough to give a reverse unit for the clans, but before or after the Holidays (Maybe a Christmas special if I can, review if you want me to make one) I will show the Reverse Unit along with their effects so you can make a deck focused on them, best deck will be added to the story.


	10. Team Caesar

Me: What up people?

Kenji: Yeah time for Caesar to take the stage.

Yuri: Well Koutei we'll just prove how strong we are.

Me:That's right but let us just read this episode.

Aichi: What about us?

Me: Don't worry Aichi there are still future chapters.

Aichi: Right.

(Note: To people suggesting a pair for Kai well don't give it to me yet I have a plot twist if you guess PM not review you might ruin the surprise)

Me: Gai, can you do the disclaimer?

Gai: The author doesn't own Cardfight! (whispers) And he never will.

Me: Yuri can I ask a little help?

Yuri: No problem! (clenches fist)

Gai: I meant the author doesn't own Cardfight.

"Ethics Buster Extreme Limit Break!" Wesley announced.

"6 damage. I guess I lost" Kenji said.

"Who are you anyway, you're a good player yet you didn't join the Nationals and you played with a Break Ride and a Limit Break which we don't know about," Yuri said. "Seriously Wesley,"

"(Sighs) Why don't I just show you!" Wesley said before his eyes glowed… but nothing happened.

"Was there supposed to be something?" Gai asked confused.

"Oh man, I forgot that that only works if there are 2 users(Psyqualia)" Wesley said. "Nevermind, plan B"

Wesley suddenly produced a projector with a video ready.

"Where did you get that from?" Gai and Yuri said comically enraged.

"Just watch please," Wesley said.

(How the events were videoed… well let's just say that Wesley for some reason got it… very lucky)

(Projector Screen)

"All of the beginning, all of the end! Take the power of your mother galaxy and… BreakRide! Enigman Storm!" Future Yuri said.

"Is that me?" Kenji said.

"You mean the guy with the blank eyes… yep that's you," Wesley said.

"Reverse Daiyusha attacks!" Future Kenji said.

"I won't give up, as long as there's a chance!" Future Yuri said.

"No trigger. I win," Future Kenji said.

(Reverse stuff explained again blah blah blah)

"So that means that I turned evil," Kenji said.

"No," Wesley said.

Everyone looked at him.

"You were reversed by Kai," Wesley said.

"That would explain it," Gai said.

"Isn't Kai the one who goes by his own strength?" Kenji asked.

"You're right Koutei, but he felt that he's strength was surpassed," Wesley said.

"That would explain it," Yuri said.

"In other news meet me at Card Capital tomorrow." Wesley said before leaving.

"Koutei what should we do now?" Gai asked.

"Let's just go and see what happens," Yuri said.

(Next day…)

Team Caesar went to the store.

"So it seems Wesley got you too," Miwa said.

"Hey Miwa-kun, don't be like that," Aichi said.

"So it seems that we are almost ready. But that will have to wait until after tomorrow," Jade said.

"Why, we don't have anything else to do today or tomorrow," Wesley said just arriving.

"It's Christmas smart guy!" Jade said.

"Sorry chi, not in the zone today," Wesley said smiling.

"So where are we going?" Aichi asked.

"Why not go to Foo Fighter HQ, we can have it there," Ren said.

"Foo Fighter HQ it is." Wesley said. "So get ready to go but don't slack off please they might arrive at any time."

"Don't worry shots, it won't happen," Jade said.

Me: I am sorry for making this such a short chapter!(Bows)

Aichi: At least you made it!

Misaki: So nothing on the next episode.

Me: (Grins) Maybe.

Kai: I don't know about that but…

Misaki and Miwa: I don't want what he's thinking! (Completely scared)

Me: Don't worry I will post the Christmas special at exactly midnight in my time. Since it is already sem-break in the Philippines I will be able to post so stay tuned to that. Sorry if I'm not in my writing stride, but I'm trying.


	11. Christmas Special

Me: Hello everyone-

Kamui: Skip to the chase.

Reiji: Yeah Kamui-san still has a date.

Eiji: HAD, yo…

Kamui: (Blushing) What?

Me: Don't worry in this Christmas special(I somehow felt obligated to do so) you might have a chance to do that.

Kenji: What about me and Team Caesar?

Me: Don't worry Koutei, I will include you in the next chapter along with-

Yuri: (Evil Glare and clenches fist)

Me: N-nothing! (Whispers to Gai) I see why she is so scary!

Gai: Right.

Yuri: What were you saying?(completely threatening glare)

Me and Gai: N-nothing! (Completely scared)

Yuri: Good. (Happy)

Me: So can you do the honors Koutei?

Kenji: The author doesn't own… are we in this chapter?

Me: Just do it please.

Kenji: The author doesn't own Cardfight.

Me: Thank you and enjoy.

It was a day in Foo Fighter HQ(Nice change of place) but unlike other days it's completely suited for Christmas(try to imagine it even if it might not be possible).

"They made it so fast!" Kamui remarked.

"Guys in here," Jade said happily before giggling inside.

"At least chi is bubbly for a change, the last time I saw her that happy was at the camp." Wesley said to himself.

(Inside)

"Kamui-chan!" Nagisa said before rushing to Kamui.

"N-Nagisa!" Kamui said bracing himself but for some reason nothing is hitting him.

"Move aside Emi-san!" Nagisa said.

"No… Kamui-kun is my boyfriend!" Emi said resolute and standing her ground.

"He's mine Emi and if you're so sure then fight me for him!" Nagisa said completely angry.

"I will beat you Nagisa-chan!" Emi said.

"I have never seen Emi-san like that!" Kamui said shocked.

"Neither have I," everyone else said slightly scared.

"Oi, not yet, Nagisa I think that Emi and Kamui are for each other and besides it's Christmas so please." Gouki said.

"Hmph!" Both girls said looking away at each other.

"So what are we gonna do," Wesley asked.

"I thought you had something," Ren said.

"Huh…EHHH?" Everyone said shocked.

"Well it is Ren," Kai said.

"Yeah, so maybe what we should do first is have a gift exchange," Jade said.

So everyone exchanged gifts. (Sorry, hard to think of gifts)

"Come on Koutei, admit it to her!" Jade whispered to Kenji.

Koutei blushed. He liked Yuri but always chickens out because he panics. Perhaps this could be his big break.

"Yuri" Kenji(or Koutei whichever you prefer) said slightly blushing.

"What is it Mitsusada?" Yuri said wondering.

Is he gonna tell me that he likes me? After so long could he? Yuri thought. She had always liked Kenji ever since she met him(flashback is from episode 136 if you were wondering)but could he finally do it?

"I…I… really like you," Kenji said.

Miraculously no one is side commenting it's like they expected this to happen.

"Good grief," Yuri muttered under her breath. "Mitsusada. I… also like you."

Yuri and Koutei embraced each other and everyone was happy.

"Now they really are an Emperor and Empress," Misaki said.

Meanwhile…

"I hope that you are enjoying this party Asaka-san," Ren said.

"Well it's only fun because you're here Ren-sama," Asaka said before giving Ren a light kiss in the cheek which resulted in him blushing.

"Well this is cool but let's have Cardfight's for people," Ren said.

"Yeah good idea. Hey Mitsusada, how about a match?" Gouki asked Kenji.

"No problem" Kennji said before going to the fight area.

"Uh… Emi-san," Kamui said blushing.

"What is it Kamui-kun?" Emi asked.

"Quick put it quickly," Miwa whispered to Wesley, Jade and Aichi(wait when did Aichi join in relationship plans).

"Th-thanks for saving me from Nagisa." Kamui said.

"Well I can't have my boyfriend doing all of it." Emi said smiling.

"I-I want to give you this." Kamui said holding a present for her blushing.

"Aww, thanks Kamui-kun." Emi said receiving the gift.

She opened the gift and inside it was a heart-shaped necklace.

"Thanks, Kamui-kun," Emi said smiling then she saw the mistletoe on top of Kamui and so she kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhhh…" Kamui NEARLY fainted.

"It is a mistletoe silly," Emi said with a smile.

"Well at least something nice happened for a change. We were able to celebrate Christmas." Jade said.

"I get what you mean." Wesley answered. "Guys remember, tomorrow it's back to same old."

Me: So how was that chapter?

Reiji: Kamui-san can't stop smiling.

Eiji: CSS, yo…

Me: Oh well, at least I got it out.

Aichi: Yeah so next chapter…

Me: Yep back to the main story and see you next time and again I apologize if I messed up my writing.


End file.
